


Come Koramar e Zoggosh finirono a capo della Darsena di Ferro

by Fiamma_Drakon



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Gangbang, Lemon, Multi, Yaoi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 02:27:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12831369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiamma_Drakon/pseuds/Fiamma_Drakon
Summary: Zoggosh era un po’ emozionato, nonostante non volesse dare a vedere alcuna debolezza. Quando il suo amico Koramar gli aveva detto che il Capoguerra li aveva notati per le loro attitudini come guerrieri durante l’addestramento, non ci riusciva a credere. Grommash li aveva voluti assegnare nelle legioni alle dipendenze dirette di Blackhand. Era risaputo che i suoi soldati fossero una élite tra quelli dell’Orda di Ferro.





	Come Koramar e Zoggosh finirono a capo della Darsena di Ferro

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il prompt _3\. In cinque in una stanza da letto_ per la [Lande Di Fandom's Greatest Scavengers Hunt](http://www.landedifandom.net/lande-di-fandoms-greatest-scavenger-hunt-prompt-reveal/) @ [Lande Di Fandom](http://www.landedifandom.net/).  
>  Ambientata poco prima dell'espansione "Warlords of Draenor".  
>  **Wordcount:** 4282 (FiumiDiParole)

«Accelerate il passo, siamo quasi arrivati».  
Garrosh Hellscream impartì l’ordine con voce leggermente affannata ai due Orchi che aveva ai suoi fianchi, pochi passi più avanti rispetto a lui.  
Mancavano ancora parecchi metri in salita per arrivare a destinazione, ma Garrosh era impaziente di raggiungerla ed era anche disposto ad un piccolo sacrificio per raggiungere la sua meta.  
«Signore, è sicuro? Sta ansimando…» Zoggosh, l’Orco alla sua sinistra, gli rivolse un’occhiata dubbiosa e preoccupata.  
L’altro Orco gli tirò un pugno nel braccio.  
«Zoggosh! Come osi parlare così al figlio del Capoguerra?!» ringhiò rabbioso «Ci sbrighiamo, signore» aggiunse rivolto a Garrosh.  
«Cammina invece di chiacchierare, Koramar» Hellscream sogghignò nonostante la palese fatica di mantenere un passo veloce inerpicandosi su per la china.  
La Fossatetra - la base operativa dei Roccianera a Gorgrond - era tutto un salire e scendere tra immense fosse scavate nella roccia per estrarre minerali. Era un ambiente terribile per lui, che non vedeva l’ora di arrivare alla fonderia di Blackhand per potersi riposare un momento.  
«Mi scusi, signore. È un onore per noi essere stati convocati da lei per ricevere degli ordini diretti» Zoggosh cercò di farsi perdonare per la gaffe di poco prima.  
«Siamo al vostro servizio» annuì Koramar.  
«Blackhand sarà… compiaciuto di sentirvelo… dire» le condizioni di Garrosh stavano rapidamente peggiorando. Adesso sentiva fitte frequenti ai polmoni e gli risultava difficile parlare reprimendo l’affanno.  
Per sua fortuna arrivarono di fronte all’ingresso alla fonderia dopo pochi minuti. Garrosh si astenne fermamente dall’appoggiarsi sulle ginocchia e riprendere rozzamente fiato come l’ultimo dei Peoni. Rimase dritto - come poteva esserlo un Orco maschio ovviamente - e passò in testa al gruppetto.  
«Andiamo, forza» disse in tono esortativo.  
I tre varcarono la porta dell’enorme edificio, entrando in un ambiente cupo e afoso. Garrosh era felice di indossare solamente dei pantaloni e gli spallacci. Il suo enorme torace bruno e tatuato si ricoprì velocemente di un sottile strato di sudore. Le sue tempie nude erano solcate di continui rivoli umidi.  
Koramar stava cuocendo vivo nella sua ingombrante armatura di piastre, ma lo stupido orgoglio che gli avevano inculcato fin da piccolo gli impose di soffrire senza cedere. Zoggosh era una via di mezzo, avendo indosso solo pochi pezzi di armatura che gli lasciavano le braccia e la testa completamente scoperte.  
Attraversarono l’ingresso e oltrepassarono un ponte metallico gettato attraverso un lago di magma bollente. Sul passaggio la temperatura crebbe improvvisamente, ma nessuno dei tre Orchi si lamentò minimamente. Fortunatamente l’odore di metallo e di minerale copriva l’olezzo di corpi sudati dei guerrieri.  
Percorsero un breve corridoio che li condusse ad un enorme ascensore con montacarichi che portava molto in alto, probabilmente nella cima della grossa torre centrale della fonderia.  
Zoggosh era un po’ emozionato, nonostante non volesse dare a vedere alcuna debolezza. Quando il suo amico Koramar gli aveva detto che il Capoguerra li aveva notati per le loro attitudini come guerrieri durante l’addestramento, non ci riusciva a credere. Grommash li aveva voluti assegnare nelle legioni alle dipendenze dirette di Blackhand. Era risaputo che i suoi soldati fossero una élite tra quelli dell’Orda di Ferro.  
Garrosh era stato incaricato di scortarli dal loro nuovo comandante per poter avere i nuovi ordini. Blackhand non lo faceva con tutti, il che significava sicuramente che aveva un occhio di riguardo nei loro confronti.  
L’ascensore saliva lentamente, acuendo l’aspettativa dei due giovani soldati. Anche Garrosh pareva impaziente, ma in maniera diversa dalla loro.  
Quando finalmente la piattaforma si arrestò, Hellscream scese e disse: «Ricordatevi dove siete, sempre».  
La sua criptica affermazione li colse entrambi di sprovvista ma nessuno si azzardò a replicare: era un enorme onore per loro trovarsi lì, non potevano non essere grati per quell’opportunità di “fare carriera” nei ranghi sotto Blackhand.  
Oltrepassarono un enorme portone aperto per trovarsi in una vasta stanza a cupola con il pavimento che pareva fatto di magma solido. Sotto i suoi pesanti stivali, Koramar lo sentiva emanare calore.  
Lungo le pareti si trovavano numerose rastrelliere piene di armi delle più svariate fogge. Non era niente di anormale visto che Blackhand non solo dirigeva una fonderia ma esercitava lui stesso l’arte del fabbricare armi.  
Quello che non era per niente normale era che al capo opposto della sala si trovasse una specie di alcova posizionata sul pavimento e nella quale si trovavano seduti fianco a fianco Blackhand e Kargath Bladefist. I due Orchi erano praticamente nudi fatta eccezione per un paio di minuscoli slip che facevano ben poco per coprire le loro pudenda.  
Blackhand era coperto di cicatrici e ustioni di vecchia data. La gorgiera di metallo bollente intorno al suo collo massiccio era inquietante da vedere dal vivo, e Zoggosh non immaginava che avrebbe mai potuto vederla dal vivo.  
Kargath era placidamente sistemato accanto a lui, i lunghi capelli neri sciolti sulle spalle pallide ed un ghigno perverso in viso. Pareva divertito da qualcosa che a Zoggosh e al suo amico sfuggiva.  
Garrosh attraversò la sala senza esitazioni per andare ad unirsi alla coppia in attesa. Si sedette nel mezzo e fece cenno ai due confusi soldati di venire avanti.  
«E così siete voi i due promettenti guerrieri che mi sono stati così caldamente consigliati» Blackhand si alzò in piedi e si mosse verso di loro. Lo slip gli costringeva gli attributi in maniera imbarazzante e sembrava costantemente sul punto di rompersi.  
Girò intorno ai due Orchi per qualche istante, scrutandoli con attenzione, poi si fermò dirimpetto a loro e disse: «Presentatevi».  
I due si drizzarono sul posto al meglio delle loro posture incurvate in un rispettoso saluto militare.  
«Zoggosh, signore».  
«Koramar, comandante».  
Blackhand arretrò leggermente, poi si rivolse chiaramente a Koramar: «Togli l’armatura».  
L’Orco rimase perplesso per qualche istante per l’ordine appena ricevuto, ma si ricordò di ciò che Garrosh aveva loro detto poco prima e non si oppose. Tolse le placche di metallo dal suo corpo con un moto di sollievo: l’aria tiepida a contatto con la sua pelle sudata era una vera benedizione. Rimase con solo le braghe addosso sotto lo sguardo attento del Capoclan dei Roccianera. Mantenne lo sguardo dritto di fronte a sé nonostante l’imbarazzo per la situazione.  
«Notevole...» mormorò Blackhand in tono compiaciuto, guardando verso i suoi attributi per qualche istante per poi passare ad esaminare Zoggosh «Anche tu, spogliati» ordinò burbero a quest’ultimo.  
Il suo amico, a differenza sua, rimase semplicemente nudo: sotto l’armatura non portava assolutamente niente e dalla sua espressione traspariva il suo disagio per la sua abitudine.  
«Giovanotto ardito» commentò Kargath da dietro, lo sguardo carico di trepidazione «Mi piace, Blackhand».  
«Non deve piacere a te!» abbaiò l’altro «Certo che hai davvero buon gusto, Garrosh…».  
Koramar e Zoggosh fissarono curiosi il figlio del Capoguerra, che durante la breve ispezione dell’Orco Roccianera aveva approfittato per spogliarsi a sua volta. Adesso era steso nel mezzo dell’alcova, il corpo massiccio e tatuato totalmente nudo, e si godeva lo spettacolo in silenzio.  
«Sono enormi...» commentò quest’ultimo soddisfatto «Muoviti con le formalità, mi sto annoiando» aggiunse con uno sbuffo.  
«Non essere impaziente» lo pungolò Kargath, premendogli la punta della lama contro una coscia «Avrai tempo per divertirti».  
«Voi due» Blackhand si rivolse agli ospiti «Volete fare parte dei miei soldati, mh?».  
«Sì!» esclamarono Koramar e Zoggosh in coro.  
«Bene, allora questo è il momento di guadagnarvi un posto tra i miei subordinati. Voglio divertirmi con voi, chiaro? Deludetemi e sarete relegati alle mansioni più squallide che un soldato possa eseguire!».  
I due si stavano pentendo di essere andati fin là. Non si sarebbero mai immaginati che fossero stati notati per i loro “attributi” e non per le loro doti come guerrieri. Erano stati ingannati e attirati in una trappola da cui non potevano scappare senza subire pesanti conseguenze che li avrebbero perseguitati per tutto il resto della loro vita.  
«… cosa dobbiamo fare, signore?» Koramar fu il primo a parlare. Non pareva molto entusiasta, ma non c’era di fatto altra scelta che non fosse assecondare i desideri perversi di Blackhand.  
Quest’ultimo sogghignò e indicò le sue braghe: «Tanto per cominciare, togli quelle mutande».  
Koramar eseguì, lasciando la sua biancheria a terra accanto alle placche di metallo della sua armatura.  
«Molto bene» Blackhand annuì, soddisfatto, poi indicò l’alcova «Ora andate da quei due pervertiti e fatemi vedere quanto sono grossi i vostri cazzi duri».  
Zoggosh si incamminò per primo, andando a piazzarsi dinanzi a Garrosh, il quale stava chiaramente aspettando il suo momento di agire. Ritrovandosi un pene decisamente grosso seppur flaccido di fronte al viso, non poté fare altro che avventarcisi sopra e ghermirlo saldamente con la mano. O almeno ci provò: Kargath mise in mezzo il braccio buono, impedendogli di afferrare il pene di Zoggosh.  
«Questo lo voglio io» Kargath prese nella mano lo scroto dell’inerme guerriero e lo trascinò senza alcuna difficoltà al suo cospetto «Mi piacciono gli Orchi che non si vergognano di mostrare le loro _qualità_ ».  
Garrosh imprecò a mezza voce contro il Capoclan dei Manomozza e puntò lo sguardo su Koramar.  
«Muoviti, non ho tutta la sera per i preliminari!» sbottò infastidito. Non gli piaceva che gli venissero negati certi privilegi, e l’avere potere decisionale in merito a chi masturbare delle sue due “vittime” che aveva adescato era senz’altro uno di questi.  
Blackhand si avvicinò al gruppetto, passeggiando intorno a loro ed osservandoli con interesse che definire morboso era eufemistico. Stava esaminando cosa facevano tutti quanti.  
Zoggosh iniziò a mugolare dopo pochi minuti. Kargath gli stava massaggiando i testicoli con la mano buona in maniera decisamente piacevole. Zoggosh non aveva mai provato un simile piacere fisico prima di allora. Istintivamente allargò le gambe e si piegò leggermente sulle ginocchia per andare incontro al suo “partner”. Con la bravura di Kargath gli ci volle poco per diventare duro.  
«Ecco, così va già meglio» Bladefist sorrise di fronte al frutto del suo operato, prima di aprire la bocca per accogliere metà della sua erezione.  
Il soldato fremette e si sciolse in una sequela di osceni grugniti di piacere.  
«Ah, Kargath ha già iniziato a divertirsi...» Blackhand fissò il suo compagno con un mezzo sorriso e poi passò lo sguardo su Garrosh «Faresti meglio a sbrigarti se non vuoi rimanere indietro».  
«Ci sta mettendo un po’ a partire» ribatté Hellscream in tono un po’ infastidito mentre masturbava con entrambe le mani il pene di Koramar. Quest’ultimo seguiva i suoi gesti con espressione leggermente assente.  
«Forse dovresti impegnarti un po’ di più» lo perculò Blackhand, al che Garrosh cominciò a darci dentro con ancor più impegno. Koramar sobbalzò leggermente per l’impeto del giovane Hellscream. Era palese che non si stesse divertendo come lo stava facendo Kargath, il quale non solo stava regalando discreto piacere a Zoggosh ma anche a se stesso, come si vedeva chiaramente dall’erezione che premeva da sotto il suo minuscolo slip.  
Garrosh era frustrato dalla mancanza di risultati con il suo partner, per cui logicamente non riusciva ad eccitarsi. Non che fosse nelle sue intenzioni per il momento: per farlo gli serviva ben altro che quello.  
Blackhand si stancò presto di fare il supervisore: si sedette accanto a Garrosh e lo spinse via con una gomitata nel fianco.  
«Con te ci stiamo fino a domani» brontolò rabbiosamente, prendendo in mano la situazione, letteralmente.  
Hellscream rotolò su un fianco verso il bordo dell’alcova, emettendo un cupo ringhio con la gola. Come a volersi far beffa di lui, Koramar dopo pochi secondi iniziò a godere in maniera decisamente rumorosa.  
«Preparati, moccioso. Tra poco saremo tutti pronti a giocare con te» Blackhand rise delle sue stesse parole.  
Garrosh digrignò i denti e si raddrizzò, sdegnato dal suo atteggiamento: «Ricordati chi sono».  
Era pur sempre il figlio del Capoguerra e pretendeva il giusto rispetto della sua posizione.  
«Oh, ma certo!» Blackhand si portò una mano sul petto come a volersi scusare, ma era chiaro che fosse solo un modo per deriderlo «E io voglio ricordarti chi ti permette di assecondare i tuoi perversi modi di divertirti».  
L’Orco Cantaguerra non poté fare altro che tacere con risentimento. Si posizionò in un angolino a gambe incrociate e con le braccia conserte, fissando Kargath e Blackhand che si divertivano a masturbare i due ignari e manovrabili guerrieri. Voleva essere lui a farlo. Gli sembrava ingiusto che proprio lui, il diretto interessato, quello che aveva chiesto al padre di permettergli di prelevare alcuni tra i suoi soldati non potesse fare altro che aspettare pazientemente che l’attenzione di tutti si spostasse su di lui.  
Per sua fortuna nelle _capaci mani_ di Blackhand e Kargath i suoi nuovi giocattoli furono pronti all’uso in un batter d’occhio.  
«Spero tu sia pronto, moccioso» esclamò Kargath voltandosi verso di lui «Qui ci siamo».  
Garrosh si mise seduto di scatto alla notizia, visibilmente emozionato.  
«Certo che sono pronto! Era anche l’ora!» brontolò.  
«Guarda che è la tua incapacità di fare una sega decente che ci ha fatto perdere così tanto tempo» lo redarguì Blackhand con un ghigno beffardo «Muoviti a sdraiarti».  
Il giovane Hellscream eseguì, stendendosi supino in mezzo ai quattro Orchi, i quali si fecero leggermente da parte per lasciargli spazio sufficiente visto che aveva una corporatura piuttosto imponente. Koramar e Zoggosh lo guardavano in silenzio, mugolando occasionalmente alle palpate che i due Capoclan davano ai loro gioielli quasi per caso, per tenerli pronti all’azione.  
Garrosh puntò i piedi in maniera da tenere le ginocchia alte e piegate verso l’esterno, lasciando bene in mostra i suoi attributi - piuttosto scarsi considerata la sua stazza - e il pieno accesso al suo orifizio anale. Si era strategicamente sistemato in modo da tenere le chiappe abbastanza allargate e agevolare la vista del suo ingresso preferito.  
«Forza, cominciamo. Sono impaziente» esclamò. Dal suo tono si evinceva chiaramente con quanta trepidazione aspettasse quel momento.  
«Penso che il tuo culo lo sia più di te» rise Kargath, sporgendosi a dargli una gran pacca su una natica.  
«Voi due, andate ad occuparvi della bocca» Blackhand indirizzò Kargath e Zoggosh verso la testa di Garrosh, tenendo vicino a sé Koramar.  
«Non è giusto che prendi sempre il culo per te!» brontolò Bladefist stizzito «Potresti provare a farti fare un pompino dal moccioso per una volta!».  
«Qui sono io che comando, quindi io mi prendo il buco più largo» tagliò corto il Capoclan dei Roccianera.  
L’Orco Manomozza fece per replicare a sua volta, arrabbiato per le parole ed il tono del suo partner ma Garrosh intervenne prima che potesse aprir bocca: «La smettete di bisticciare come una vecchia coppia?! Io sto aspettando i vostri comodi e non mi piace asp-orfgh!».  
La risposta del giovane Hellscream venne interrotta dalla brusca incursione del pene di Kargath nella sua bocca. Era duro e grosso e lungo a sufficienza da rischiare di soffocarlo.  
«Basta dare aria a quella bocca, ragazzo! Comincia piuttosto ad usarla per qualcosa di utile!» lo rimproverò Kargath, agitandogli l’erezione in bocca.  
«Per gli Antenati, non soffocarlo! Dove lo troveremmo un altro giocattolo così divertente?!» abbaiò Blackhand mentre inseriva rozzamente un paio di dita lubrificate poco e male a sondare i recessi dell’ano di Hellscream. Quest’ultimo sobbalzò leggermente, gemendo piano.  
Zoggosh se ne era rimasto in disparte, leggermente a disagio per lo spettacolo cui aveva appena assistito. Per sua sfortuna Bladefist non era così concentrato sul suo piacere personale da dimenticarsi di lui.  
«Su non fare il timido. C’è posto anche per te».  
Così dicendo, afferrò per il braccio muscoloso Zoggosh e lo trascinò al suo fianco, per poi prendergli il pene e infilarlo tra le fauci spalancate di Garrosh assieme al suo.  
L’Orco Cantaguerra incurvò lievemente le labbra in maniera da sembrare soddisfatto e con la lingua passò in rassegna le erezioni che aveva dentro la bocca, ricoprendole di un sottile strato di saliva. Subito dopo iniziò a succhiare con vigore, bruscamente, strappando un gemito di sorpresa e piacere a Zoggosh. Era molto più gradevole di quanto potesse immaginare, soprattutto le continue ed abili carezze che gli stavano venendo fatte con la lingua.  
Nel frattempo più in basso Blackhand stava spingendo Koramar nel posteriore di Garrosh. Il giovane guerriero non aveva mai fatto una cosa del genere prima di allora ed era un po’ impacciato nella gestualità. Per sua fortuna - o forse no - poteva contare sulla lunga esperienza di Blackhand per quel tipo di rapporti. L’Orco Roccianera molto sgraziatamente lo stava aiutando ad entrare, anche se pareva avere qualche piccolo problema con la mira - molto probabilmente perché non era il suo pene quello che stava cercando di infilare nel posteriore del giovane Hellscream.  
Quest’ultimo nonostante i problemi che si stavano riscontrando tra le sue gambe si stava godendo il pompino che stava facendo. Gli piaceva avere la bocca piena e non vedeva l’ora che i due Orchi arrivassero all’orgasmo. Lavorava instancabilmente, mettendo in pratica tutti i “trucchi del mestiere” e tutte le preziose lezioni che aveva appreso durante gli anni che aveva passato a trovare nuovi modi per scopare e migliorare i preliminari insieme a Malkorok. Voleva che almeno uno dei due arrivasse in breve tempo, per saziare il suo appetito di sesso, ormai arrivato a livelli intollerabili.  
«Bah, entro prima io!».  
Blackhand si era stancato di cercare di far entrare Koramar e tornò a concentrarsi su se stesso e i suoi bisogni, l’unica cosa che era in grado di fare bene. Si mise in ginocchio tra le gambe di Garrosh, occupando con il suo corpo tutto lo spazio a disposizione, quindi prese la sua erezione e la guidò dentro Hellscream con violenza. La sua vittima emise un grido soffocato e si inarcò con il corpo leggermente, rimanendo per qualche secondo “sospeso” dal fondo dell’alcova grazie alla forza delle sue gambe. La sensazione di pienezza dell’orifizio anale che gli stava regalando Blackhand gli era immensamente mancata, anche se era perfettamente consapevole di non essere ancora pieno al massimo della sua capacità. Sapeva di poter prendere ancora altro.  
Mugolò e ricadde pesantemente sul sottile strato imbottito dell’alcova, socchiudendo le palpebre e rivolgendo lo sguardo verso l’alto. Kargath si sporse sopra di lui e sghignazzò.  
«Ora sì che sembra una puttanella soddisfatta...» commentò «Fai spazio anche all’altro Orco, voglio vedere che espressione fa...».  
Garrosh sentì Blackhand muoversi e spostarsi ma non poté alzare la testa per controllare lui stesso che movimenti stesse facendo visto che aveva la bocca impegnata. In fin dei conti non gliene importava neanche, la cosa fondamentale per lui era avere altro ad ingombrargli il posteriore.  
Dopo poco percepì un fiotto tiepido riversarglisi in bocca e un mugolio soffocato erompere da uno dei due Orchi sopra di lui. Immaginò che si trattasse di Zoggosh: solitamente Kargath era piuttosto rumoroso quando veniva. Inclinò la testa all’indietro, cercando di accogliere l’erezione in questione più in profondità possibile, in maniera tale da avere lo sperma che gli scendeva direttamente in gola.  
Succhiò avido, senza lasciare che nemmeno una gocciolina andasse sprecata, poi riprese a lavorare di buona lena mentre tra le sue cosce sentiva un paio di corpi muoversi vicino al suo orifizio.  
Blackhand era così grosso che Koramar non sapeva bene come mettersi per riuscire ad avere un po’ di spazio e non ritrovarsi schiacciato tra due Orchi mastodontici come Hellscream e il Capoclan dei Roccianera in posizioni assurde e dolorose. Stavolta si adoperò per entrare da solo nel culo di Garrosh, certo che stavolta sarebbe riuscito a farcela. Dietro di lui sentiva Blackhand agitarsi nervosamente aspettando il suo turno, fatto che lo metteva notevolmente in soggezione; ciononostante, riuscì nel suo intento.  
Entrare nell’orifizio del figlio del Capoguerra fu come entrare nella bocca dell’inferno stesso: c’era un sacco di spazio e una notevole calura, però era anche stranamente piacevole. Koramar non aveva mai provato prima di allora una sensazione così contrastante. Si mosse un poco col bacino, per adattarsi, cosa che non gli richiese alcuno sforzo visto che a quanto pareva la muscolatura anale di Garrosh era lassa a sufficienza da poter accogliere molto più del suo cazzo, eppure a giudicare dai suoi gemiti pareva apprezzare ugualmente.  
Blackhand si schiacciò contro di lui, premendolo contro il buco di Garrosh mentre faceva scivolare tra le sue gambe la sua enorme erezione per arrivare a destinazione.  
Un grugnito più forte scaturì dalla gola del giovane Hellscream quando venne penetrato dalla seconda erezione e venne soffocato dal tanto atteso primo orgasmo di Bladefist.  
«Ah, finalmente!» esclamò quest’ultimo in tono osceno e soddisfatto, curvandosi sull’addome di Garrosh per appoggiarsi su di esso con ambedue le mani. Si abbassò leggermente e poi si rialzò col bacino e ripeté il gesto alcune volte, facendo in modo che la punta del suo pene arrivasse bene in profondità nella bocca di Garrosh.  
«Muovi quella lingua, moccioso!» ringhiò stizzito tra un gemito e l’altro.  
«Hai anche da lamentarti? Tu almeno sei venuto!» lo rimproverò Blackhand rabbioso.  
Koramar iniziò a sentirsi premere ritmicamente contro Garrosh e dovette suo malgrado adeguarsi al ritmo incalzante dell’Orco Roccianera.  
Hellscream cominciò ad agitarsi tra di loro. La cosa stava iniziando a diventare piacevole in una misura tale da risultargli praticamente impossibile di rimanere fermo dove si trovava.  
Riprese a succhiare e leccare febbrilmente e allo stesso tempo iniziò ad oscillare col bacino per andare incontro alle spinte energiche di Blackhand. Voleva di più da tutti nonostante la sua posizione attuale non gli permettesse di fare più di così.  
Per sua fortuna Blackhand e Kargath, almeno in fatto di appetito sessuale, erano esigenti quasi quanto lui e iniziarono a dimenarsi con molta più foga e violenza, trascinando con loro anche Zoggosh e Koramar. Quest’ultimo fu il successivo ad arrivare all’orgasmo, e dovette ringraziare le brutali spinte di Blackhand per questo.  
L’Orco Roccianera si esibì in un ruggito di insoddisfazione che parve riecheggiare contro le pareti a cupola della sala. Nonostante i suoi notevoli sforzi, era l’unico a non essere ancora venuto.  
«Che hai Blackhand? Il culo di Garrosh non ti soddisfa più come prima?» lo perculò Kargath apertamente.  
Gli altri due stavano lavorando con Garrosh in silenzio, mugugnando di quando in quando.  
«Ma che blateri, non si tratta di quello! È solo… ugh… oh!» Blackhand fremette e poi rilassò di colpo le ampie spalle nude, curvandosi su Koramar «Oh, finalmente! Era ora!».  
A giudicare dai gemiti che Garrosh emise, molto probabilmente era venuto - e nemmeno poco.  
«Così va _molto_ meglio...» commentò sollevato.  
«Ma potrebbe migliorare ancora, lo sai» lo punzecchiò l’Orco Manomozza.  
Dopo quella battuta per Garrosh cominciò un lungo lasso di tempo in cui a distanza di pochi minuti ognuno dei suoi quattro partner gli regalava altro sperma per riempirsi la pancia o l’intestino. Era bellissimo per lui, tanto che riuscì a venire diverse volte con un piccolo aiuto da parte di Koramar.  
La quantità di sperma non era tantissima, ma contribuì a farlo sentire pieno a sufficienza da ritenersi sessualmente soddisfatto, anche se non diede alcun segno di essere a posto agli altri quattro. Furono loro a decidere quando smettere e per sua fortuna fu una cosa lunga.  
Quando uscirono, lo fecero tutti insieme senza la minima attenzione nei suoi riguardi. A nessuno importava se gli facevano male e tutto sommato neanche a Garrosh stesso importava un granché: il dolore della rimozione dal suo posteriore di due erezioni insieme era comunque parte delle cose che gli piacevano.  
Una volta completamente libero, Hellscream si accasciò sul fondo dell’alcova e di esibì in un rozzo e poderoso rutto per esprimere a dovere quanto fosse soddisfatto della performance.  
«La nostra puttanella è felice» esclamò Kargath, battendo una bella pacca con la mano buona sulla spalla di Zoggosh «Siete davvero portati, ci aveva visto giusto...» aggiunse.  
«Complimenti» Blackhand si erse in tutta la sua notevole altezza a guardare i due guerrieri «Tutto sommato penso che vi siate guadagnati un posto nei miei ranghi. Non si dica mai che Blackhand non dà il giusto peso alle doti dei meritevoli soldati dell’Orda di Ferro».  
Koramar e Zoggosh, leggermente sudati e con un po’ d’affanno, fissarono i due Orchi con un misto di reverenza e trepidazione.  
«Sarete a capo delle operazioni di carico e scarico merci della mia fonderia» disse Blackhand.  
«Oh, andiamo. E vorresti rimpiazzare Thogar? Quell’Orco sa come manovrare i treni...» commentò Kargath, e dal tono della sua voce era palese che ci fosse un qualche doppio senso nelle sue parole.  
«Puoi… fare di meglio...» esclamò boccheggiando Garrosh, sollevandosi leggermente per guardare in faccia Blackhand. Addirittura sogghignò verso di lui come a sfotterlo.  
Il Capoclan dei Roccianera digrignò leggermente i denti ma rimase in silenzio, ponderando sul premio da poter elargire a quei due. Alla fine dopo qualche minuto se ne uscì con un: «Posso darvi il comando della Darsena di Ferro. Non ho ancora trovato nessuno di adatto per quell’angolo sperduto di Gorgrond».  
«Perfetto. Mi sembrano in grado di farlo» Kargath annuì, pienamente d’accordo con la sua decisione «Voi siete favorevoli?».  
Era la chance di gloria che i due Orchi aspettavano. Si raddrizzarono e salutarono in maniera militare.  
«Sarebbe un onore per noi, comandante!» esclamò Koramar a nome di entrambi.  
Blackhand assentì col capo.  
«Koramar, tu sarai il capitano e Zoggosh il tuo secondo in comando. Voglio che vi trasferiate alla Darsena immediatamente!» ordinò.  
«Sì, comandante» dissero insieme.  
«Vestitevi e andate» li congedò Blackhand e loro, da bravi, obbedirono alla velocità della luce.  
«Perché non hai messo Zoggosh come capitano? Sembra più sveglio… l’altro è troppo servizievole» brontolò Kargath non appena rimasero soli.  
«Perché Koramar mi sembrava più adatto. Ha un maggiore spirito d’iniziativa» replicò l’altro.  
Bladefist sbuffò contrariato: «Secondo me hai fatto un errore...».  
«Vedremo… intanto c’è qualcuno qui che vorrebbe qualche altra attenzione...» l’Orco Roccianera rivolse a Garrosh un’occhiata di sbieco, spostando su di lui anche l’attenzione di Kargath «Non è così?».  
«Se non avete altri impegni...» Hellscream incurvò le labbra con fare lascivo «Posso concedervi un secondo round».  
«Semmai siamo noi a concederti una seconda opportunità per godere» puntualizzò Kargath ridendo, tornando a piegarsi su di lui insieme al suo compagno.


End file.
